Ask the Strikers Characters
by KJman456
Summary: Like many, many others, ask questions to Mario Strikers characters, and they'll answer. Rated for swearing. COMPLETE!
1. Intro

Tyler: Send in your questions, and the Mario Strikers characters will answer!

Daisy: Doesn't this seem a bit cliché?

Tyler: Yes it does, now have some cake.

Daisy: Yay! Cake! -eats cake-

Ryxlet: OK, these are the characters you can ask questions to:

Mario

Peach

Donkey Kong

Waluigi

Luigi

Wario

Bowser

Yoshi

Daisy

Bowser Jr.

Diddy Kong

Petey Piranha

Ryxlet: Now, hurry and send in those questions!

Bowser Jr.: Yeah, hurry!


	2. James Birdsong and Luigi Rules 512

Tyler: Yay! Chapter two!

Ryxlet: We had to wait allllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll night for this one.

Wario: Well, hurry up! I got some Mario bashing to do.

Mario: Hey! It's only Mario Striekrs Charged!

Wario: Should'a been named Wario Strikers Charged...

Peach: Focus, people!

Tyler: Okay, the first questions are from **James Birdsong**:

**_Cool. How would you react if Mario loved you Daisy?  
Can you speak and/or understand english well Yoshi?  
Bowser have you ever considered kidnapping Daisy hm?_**

Ryxlet: Who's that first one directed to?

Tyler: Uh... If ya don't mind, could you rephrase that there first one?

Yoshi: Yo yoshi yoshi yo shi shi yo shi yo yo yo yoshi shi yo yo shi yoshi (Translation: Yes)

Tyler: 'Sides, if he didn't know english, he wouldn't be here right now!

Bowser: I did once. I'd tell you about it, but -shudders- to many bad memories...

Daisy: I'll tell 'em! -shoves Bowser away and enters picture- Yeah, he kidnapped me once, but I was realllllllllllllllllllllllly ticked off, so I just kicked his shell! I was all 'HIYA!' and 'HEEYA!' and then he got blown alllllllllllllllllllll the way back to his castle. Good times, good times...

Bowser: -in fetal position- The pain...

Tyler: Okay, the second and final questions come from **Luigi Rules 512**:

**_For Mario: why do you try and make your voice sound deeper in Charged? It just makes you sound like you're constapated(sp?). Well, I like it when you make yourself look like an idiot, so don't stop!_**

**_And For Luigi: Why does your theme tune rule so much in Charged? Did you pick it out? Because if so, you have good taste :)._**

Mario: It wasn't my fault! The stupid producers made me change my voice! But I shall have my revenge! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahah- -everyone one looks at Mario- Eh heh heh heh... hoo boy.

Luigi: Well, I picked the type of music, but the producers actually played it. And for the good taste part, _gracious_. Nice Pen-Name, by the way.

Tyler: Okay, that's all! See ya next time!

Ryxlet: Oh, and we'll have the sidekicks come in on later chapters.

Everyone: See ya!

Bowser: -still in fetal position- THE PAIN!


	3. SniperGuy and James Birdsong

Ryxlet: Hi again! 

Waluigi: This chapter is up fast.

Tyler: I know, right?

Petey: Roooooar?! (Translation: Can ya hurry up?!)

Tyler: Okay, our first one comes from **SniperGuy**:

**This one's for Waluigi. When are you going to have your own game?**

Waluigi: I have absolutly no idea. I guess people don't like me enough for me to have my own game! That sucks... -folds arms-

Wario: Hey, if I get a chance to the produer of my games, I'll try to get you in it!

Waluigi: Really!?

Wario: No, of course not! Wario Ware Inc. is all about Wario! -starts gloating-

Tyler: This next and last one comes from **James Birdsong** again:

**I said the first chapter was cool. The first question was to Daisy.  
I wanted to know how Daisy would react if Mario was interested in her.  
So many LuigixDaisy & MarioxPeach fics. Someone should do MarioxDaisy.  
But that's just my opnion of course. Thanks for answering my questions.**

Daisy: Uhh... that would be just plain creepy. I'd rather be with Luigi...

Mario: Why?!

Daisy: Because... I don't know... you're fat.

Mario: ...Oh. I thought it was something I didn't know -walks away-

Daisy: -sigh-

Ryxlet: Is that all?

Tyler: That is all.

Everyone: See ya next time!

Bowser: **THE PAIN!!!!**

Tyler: Is he still having bad memories about Daisy beating him up?

Ryxlet: Seems like it.


	4. Deanna625

Mario: Chapter 3! 

Tyler: No, Mario, chapter 4.

Mario: Oopsie.

Diddy: Ooo oooo ooo oo? (Translation: How many letters do we have this time?)

Yoshi: Yo shi yo yo yoshi shi yoshi yoshi yo yo shi shi yoshi (Translation: One)

Daisy: Only one?! Man, that blows! -kicks Bowser-

Bowser: **THE PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ryxlet: Is he STILL whining?!

Bowser: Not any more, I'm not!

Tyler: Good, 'cause this one's for you. It's from Deanna625:

**I have a question for Bowser,  
Are you [Bowser in love with Peach? In some of the Mario games, there are hints that you like Peach a lot like in "Paper Mario 2", you use words like "My Peach" a lot!  
Anyway, I hope you feel better from the pain that Daisy has given you.  
**

Bowser: Well, DUH! If I didn't love her, I wouldn't waste all that time kidnapping her in those games! And, if you read the Super Mario Comic, you'll see I ALMOST married her. Go to Google and type 'Super Mario Comics'. You can find it on Yoshi Art.

Yoshi: Yo! Yo! Shi! (Translation: Finally! A website named after me! I am happy!)

Bowser: And, yes, I'm all over the pain now. Thanks for your concern.

Ryxlet: Wow. Bowser thanked someone.

Bowser: I was a proffesional actor before I started the kidnapping business.

Tyler: Okay, see you next time!


	5. Luigi Rules 512 and FicFreak

Peach: How many chapters have we put up today?

Tyler: Okay, there was number two, number three, number four, so this is number five.

Wario: When'd ya figure that out?

Tyler: I was sayin' it slow so you could understand.

Wario: Oh, really!?!? -short pause- ...Thanks.

Luigi: C'mon, hurry up! I got a Spanish Opera coming on in ten!

Ryxlet: YOU WATCH OPERAS?!?

Luigi: In Spanish!

Ryxlet: -whispers to Tyler- I thought he was Italian.

Tyler: I thought so, too. Anyways, this first one's from **Luigi Rules 512**:

Anyway, Mario, is your flabbyness slowing you down in today's games? Because Luigi is proven (by me) to be slightly faster than you in Mario strikers Charged.

Mario: NO MARIO/PEACH?! BUT THAT MAKES THE ENTIRE SERIES!!!!!!!!

Tyler: It does? I thought you kicking King Koopa Keister made the series.

Mario: Well, that too. And, yes, I have been getting a little pudgy around the waist.

Everyone except Mario: A little?!

Mario: Alright, I've been getting a lot bigger around the waist.

Everyone except Mario: A lot?!

Mario: ALRIGHT! I'M GETTING SO PUDGY NOT EVEN THE TITANIC COULD HAVE HELD ME!!!

Bowser: For once, he's right.

Everone except Bowser: For once?!

Tyler: Okay, enough of that.

Luigi: You're welcome!

Tyler: And now, our final question of the chapter comes for our last questioneir of the day, **Fic-Freak**:

Daisy: ...It wasn't finished.

DK: Ooooo oooo ooo oooo. (Translation: Wonder what it was going to say.)

Tyler: GAH! I hate all the 'Ooo oo'ing and 'Yoshi'ing! Here! Translators! Swallow 'em! -Hands DK, Diddy, Yoshi, and Petey translators-

DK, Diddy, Yoshi, and Petey: Thank you!

Yoshi: Um... I have no idea on what you were going to say, so I'll just say... maybe?

Tyler: Well, this wraps up this chapter! We'll all see you next chapter!

Ryxlet: And make sure to finish the questions before you ask them!

Tyler: Sorry, he's rude.


	6. FicFreak

Bowser Jr.: Chapter 6 already!? Woah! Time flies! 

Tyler: Chapter 6! wOOt!

Ryxlet: How'd you do that?

Tyler: How'd I do what?

Ryxlet: Y'know, with the lowercases.

Tyler: You know what? I don't know.

Daisy: So, when are the sidekicks coming in?

Tyler: I'll tell everyone that at the end of the chapter!

Everone except Tyler: -groans and moans-

Tyler: Okay, question time! This one comes from **Fic-Freak**:

**For some reason my question didn't show up. Strange...anyways I have a question for Peach, why do you keep lying about your age** **all the time?**

Peach: I lie about my age because... uh... because... because... -sigh- I'm older than I look...

Ryxlet: LES GASP!

Waluigi: Who would'a thought it!?

Mario: I would!

Everone excpet Mario: -glares at Mario-

Mario: Whoops. I thought that question was directed at me... -kicks imaginary dust on ground-

Petey: This chapter got done quickly.

Tyler: Yeah, I know.

Daisy: Now, when are the sidekicks comin' in!?

Everone excpet Tyler: -looks at Tyler with anticipation-

Tyler: Uhh... next chapter?

Everyone except Tyler: YAY!

Tyler: Okay, remember to review and leave questions, and don't forget to ask the sidekicks, also! They'll be coming in next chapter!

Wario: You already said that!

Tyler: Yes I did, now have some cake.

Wario: Alright! -eats cake-

Daisy: Hey! I want cake!

Tyler: But that was my last piece!

Daisy: Oh. Well then, there's only one thing to do to calm myself.

Tyler: And that is...?

Daisy: Take it out on Bowser! -points to Bowser-

Bowser: Uh-oh.

Daisy: -chases Bowser around room carrying her baseball bat and tennis racket-


	7. Too Many to List

Tyler: Chapter 7! YAY!

Ryxlet: Go us!

Door: Knock knock!

Wario: Who da heck is that!? -opens door and sidekicks enter

Tyler: You guys made it!

Toad: Yep! Can't wait to answer questions!

DK: Okay, let's start!

Tyler: Sure! The first one comes from **Deanna625**:

**Cool, a chapter was given to me...anyway, I have three questions this time.  
1.) To Bowser Jr., At the end of Super Mario Sunshine, you knew that Peach wasn't really your mama before Bowser told you. How did you know now but not then?  
2.)To Peach, how could you like a fat plumber who only cares about food over Bowser who gets his a$$ kicked tring to get you?  
3.) To Bowser, you have 8 kids, what happened to their real mother? And once again, I'm sorry about Daisy chasing you with a baseball bat and tennis racket...sucks to be you.  
You guys rock!! Update this soon please!!...wow, that was a long review.**

Bowser Jr.: Well, there's two obvious reasons. 1) Papa is a Koopa amd Peach is human. And B)... Uh... umm... uhh... er... Papa is a Koopa and Peach is a human.

Peach: -whispers- I don't really like Mario, I just don't want to hurt his feelings.

Everyone but Peach and Mario: Oooooooooooooooooooh...

Bowser: Well, when my wife had our last kid, she died 3.7 seconds afterwards. -sniffs- I need a moment... -starts sobbing-

Everyone but Bowser who is still crying: THANKS!

Tyler: Okay, this one comes from **Koopa667**:

**I have a few things to say. First of all, Bowser you are one FINE koopa!! I mean you are really, really sexy!!  
But as for the question, it is for Peach...  
Why would you ever NOT want to be "kidnapped" by that sexy koopa!! You really must be dumb!!**

Bowser: WOW! Someone thinks I'm sexy!!! AWRIGHT!!!!!!

Peach: WHAT!? How dare you! I'll make sure to tell Toadsworth to give you a three hour lecture on good manners!

Toadsworth: -bursts into room- Did someone call?

Peach: -fakes crying- Toadsworth, -fake sniff- one of the authors is -fake sniff- being mean to me! -fake sobs-

Toadsworth: WHAT!? OH, CALM DOWN, PRINCESS! YOU! WHO EVER MADE THE PRINCESS CRY! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW... -rants on about good manners for three hours- THAT SHOULD SHOW YOU SOME RESPECT! Are you alright, Princess?

Peach: Now I am!

Toadsworth: Good! I'm off! -runs out of room- -from out of room- Ah! My back...

Tyler: Now, for the last question. This one's from **lovsamonkeysuncleyaya**:

**This looks fun! I have a question for Daisy and Peach, have you both ever "cheated" on your boyfriends before?**

Peach & Daisy: Nope!

Tyler: That's all you're gonna say?

Peach & Daisy: Yep!

Tyler: I see...

Toad: Aw, we never got to answer anything!

Ryxlet: Maybe next chapter! -death glares you- Yes... DEFINETLY next chapter...

Tyler: Okay! See ya'll later! And, no, I'm not a cowboy.


	8. Four Questions

Tyler: Chapter 8! Awesome!

Ryxlet: Gee, were making process! We made 7 chapters in one day!

Mario: Didn't know so many chapters could be put in the site on one day...

Luigi: Can anyone put ten chapters in ten minutes?

Tyler: Probably if you already have the chapters done up.

Daisy: Hurry, hurry, people! I'm getting at tan over at the beach today and it's in five!

Tyler: Okay, okay, calm down, Princess. First, we have **lovsamonkeysuncleyaya**:

**Ok, here's my last question, it's for all of you Mario characters, is it true that Birdo is really a guy?**

Everyone except Birdo: No.

Tyler: Birdo wears a bow on her head, has long eyelashes, has a girly theme in Strikers Charged, and wears a diamond ring on her hand.

Mario: Not to mention she had a girl voice in the N64 version of Mario Tennis.

Ryxlet: So, yeah, she's a girl!

Birdo: Yep, I'm a girl.

Tyler: The next one comes from **Deanna625**:

**This type of story is very cool, I like it a lot!  
Anyway...Peach, have you ever thought about going out with Bowser? He's much better then Mario!!**

Tyler: Thanks! My idea!

Peach: No, why would I?! He kidnaps me almost everyday, and he tries to force me to marry him!! If he just asked, then maybe...

Bowser: Peach, will you marry me? -pops out a diamond ring larger than life itself-

Peach: Too late!

Bowser: -starts sobbing like baby-

Mario: I don't really like this person...

Tyler: Next, **Koopa667**:

**Mario, do you even care about how many poor koopas you have killed tring to get to Bowser's castle? You suck Mario!!  
Bowser + Peach forever!**

Mario: Well, I do sometimes, but, most times, I just try to save Peach, and don't really care that much. GO SUCK YOURSELF!!

Waluigi: That sounded almost like major cussing.

Mario: I'm not trying to make it sound like it is, but I am major pissed off!!

Bowser: I like this guy! Or, girl. Can't tell.

Tyler: This last one is from **James Birdsong**:

**Awesome laughs again  
Oh and mister Bowser can your other children be in a game sometime please?  
I'd love to see the koopalings in fighting game, kart game, or sports game.**

Bowser: I'll see what I can do. Though, they aren't as popular as Junior, so I highly doubt it.

Bowser Jr.: YAY! I'm more popular than my brothers and sister! Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Junior!

Tyler: That's all for this chapter.

Ryxlet: Like I said, we're makin' good progress!

Everyone: SEE YA NEXT TIME!!!


	9. Four More Questions

Daisy: Chapter 9! Alright!

Tyler: Only two days in the making and we're so far ahead!

Ryxlet: Konga line!

Everyone: Bum bum bum bum bum, HEY! Bum bum bum bum bum, HEY!

Wario: Okay, that's enough.

Tyler: Yeah. Okay, the lietter comes from **Koopa667**:

**Bowser, to answer your question, I'm a girl...I was hitting on you two review ago and you just ask me that now?  
And Mario, I don't really care if you are -- off at me because YOU SUCK!!  
Anyway...Peach, would you just marry the poor guy [Bowser now and stop your wining!! You're such a flirt!!  
There wasn't really any questions in there but hey...you should get a chapter out of that!**

Bowser: Okay, good. I was starting to wonder if I should cll you an 'it'.

Mario: I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally don't like you.

Peach: Uh-uh, no way am I marrying Bowser! Why don't YOU manrry him, since your name IS Koopa!

Tyler: Nice anger, Princess, but I don't think we should be calling people names.

Peach: -pouts- Fine.

Tyler: Okay, the next one comes from **Deanna625**:

**Peach!! Would you stop making Bowser cry!! Come on...he's not that bad...He was giving you a diamond larger then life!!  
Anywho!! Yoshi, are you and Birdo getting marryed any time soon?**

Peach: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... FINE! I'll... I'll marry Bowser!

Bowser: I must be dreaming. NO ONE PINCH ME!!!!

Peach: But no kissing!

Tyler: Agreed. I don't want to see a koopa and human kiss, anyways.

Everyone except Peach and Bowser: Same here!

Luigi: Mario, you're taking this easily.

Mario: Yeah. There are other meatballs in the pasta!

Everyone except Mario: -stares blankly at Mario-

Mario: -short pause- What?

Tyler: Moving along... Next one comes from **Charmy-Bee**:

**Here's a question for Peach, why do you let Bowser kidnap you all the time? Don't you have a secret weapon?**

Peach: Well, I do have my parasole, but whenever he kidnaps me, he always steals it! Then, when we get back to the castle, we have to buy a new one! I also have a golf club, a tennis racket, and a baseball bat, not to mention a metailc soccer ball.

Tyler: I was always wondering why it was metalic...

Daisy: 'Cause it was to make the game more interesting!

Tyler: Oh, really. -short pause- Who wants to play Charged!?

Everyone except Tyler: I DO!!

Tyler: Okay... Don't know how this'll work out. -notices you- Wait, your still here!? We have another letter!?

Yoshi: Guess so.

Ryxlet: -looks around room- AH! Here it is!

Tyler: You found the letter?

Ryxlet: No! I found Bowser's larger than life ring! I'm gonna go sell it on Ebay! See ya! -rushes out of room-

Bowser: Why that little-!

Tyler: Here we go! -picks up letter from under a sleeping Petey- This one's from **Luigi Rules 512**:

Mario, how dare you? You don't care about the cute, innocent Koopas you've slain to get Peach? Jerky !

Anyway, Toad, how can you jump so well? Coz you have no legs.

Hammer Bro, you rule! I almost always have one of you in my team. You guys are the best shooters in the game!

Peach, who DO You love? Bowser? Luigi?

Mario: How dare I?! Did you see what they did in Super Princess Peach?! They kidnaped me! That should give me the right to trounce 'em!

Toad: Yay! A question! Hmm... probably 'cuz I got strong feet! Yeah! That's the reason!

Hammer Bro.: THANKS!

Peach: I guess... I love... B-B-B-B-B- -Daisy slaps Peach's back- Bowser!

Bowser: ALRIGHT!! -starts dancing-

Peach: -starts heaving-

Ryxlet: -appears in the room with a car full of cash- That appears to be all.

Diddy: Let's play Charged! I call myself!

Tyler: Okay, we're over an' out!


	10. James Birdsong

Tyler: Chapter 10!

Everyone: Yeah!

Ryxlet: Why do I have a feeling that this chapter will be long...?

Bowser Jr.: I have no idea.

Tyler: Our first question comes from **James Birdsong**:

**That was fun to read and I laughed. Daisy will there ever be a sequal to Super Mario Land?**

Daisy: I don't know wether to say 'I hope so' or 'God, I hope not!'. I want to because I want to have another game that made me one of the main characters. And I don't like the whole 'damsel in distress' thing. So, hopefully, I'LL get a game like Super Princess Peach.

Tyler: Is that all of the questions?

Ryxlet: Why did I have that feeling that this chapter was going to be long...?

Bowser Jr.: I still have no idea.

Tyler: Well, good news: I beat everyone in Charged!

Dry Bones: Bragger!

Tyler: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight... anyway, see ya! GOD, this one's short...


	11. Sixth Time's the Charge

Tyler: Welcome back! This is 'Ask the Strikers Characters' and your reading chapter 11!

Ryxlet: Why do I have the feeling that this chapter will be short...?

Everyone except Ryxlet: BEACAUSE LAST CHAPTER WAS SHORT!!!

Ryxlet: Ah. It makes perfect sense now.

Peach: Can we move this along? I got a manicure coming up.

Tyler: Okay, okay, hold your Goombas. The first letter comes from **Killer raptor**:

Daisy: Well, he's cute, he's strong, he's as fierce as a lion, and... uh... he's cute!

Peach: Well... you could say yes...

_.:The Back of Flashiness:._

It was a couple days before the Strikers Charged tourny, and Peach traveled alllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll the way to the Sarasaland warp pipe (which is in her garden) and went to (where else?) Sarasaland

Peach: Daisy, I want the competition in the Strikers tournament to know I mean business!

Daisy: Well, I suppose I could give you lessons on being a tomboy.

Peach: Good! Just so I can make the others wet their pants, or in Boos' cases, the ground.

_.:The End of the Back of Flashiness:._

Peach: And that's how it happened!

Tyler: The next one comes from **Shy Guy 32**:

**Heh, great faq-thingy.  
Mario, how are you able to jump on Bowser if he has spikes? Shouldn't that hurt? And also, why is a plumber running around saving Peach?  
Bowser, wouldn't it be a better idea to put up a barrier so Mario doesn't get in? Really, stainless steel will probably hold in a short plumber.**

Tyler and Ryxlet: THANKS!

Mario: Well, when I jump on Bowser's head, I just hit the part where there aren't any spikes. When I jump on his shell, I just jump in between the spikes.

Bowser: I could, but the only magic users in my castle are Kamek and Kammy, and they don't come cheap!

Wario: You're own henchmen makes you pay them to do dirtywork? Coooooooooooool...

Bowser: Well, they threatened to turn me into a toad...

Toad: Being a toad isn't that bad!

Bowser: I menat a frog.

Toad: Okay, THAT's bad.

Tyler: Number three comes from **RulerofFire**:

**First off, I want to say, HI BOWSER JR.! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU TOO HAMMER BRO.! Ahem, anyway here are my questions:  
1)Hammer Bro., you special move involves a lot of hammers. Where do they come from?/Where do you keep all of them?  
2)BJ, both your Megastrike and special move consist of you screaming. Doesn't your throat hurt?**

Bowser Jr.: Yay! I got a fan! How many's that now?

Diddy: Well, seeming that I never counted the others, this is the first one.

Bowser Jr.: Yeah! New record! -does victory from Charged (spins head around)- Woah, I think I'm gonna be sick... -walks weakly towards Daisy-

Daisy: Not on my new Strikers uniform! -pushes Junior back towards Waluigi-

Waluigi: Aw, Cheep-Cheep.

Bowser Jr.: -starts heaving on Waluigi-

Everyone excepts Bowser Jr.: EWWWWWWWWWW!

Hammer Bro.: Thanks! Well, I carry them on my back! If you have the game (which probably you do), then choose me. When you play, look at my shell carefully. You should see the hammers tied up. As for your first question, there's more there than there appears to be.

Bowser Jr.: Okay, I'm better. Yeah, it hurt my throat, but, like all the painful tackles and the constant electrical fence, I just shook it off.

Tyler: And last, but certainly not least, **Charmy-Bee**:

**Here's a question for Toad: Is Toadette your sister or your girlfriend?**

Toad: -blushes slightly- My girlfriend...

Ryxlet: Toad and Toadette, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P...

Tyler: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah... Anyways, the next one comes from **Iz the Shadow Pirate**:

Wow Mario, I'm sorry everyone seems to hate you. :( Oh well,I still think you're one of the most awesome characters ever. smacks all the Mario haters with a bag of angry cats Anyways, here's my questions:

1.If Luigi and Waluigi are the two younger brothers, why are they taller?  
2. If you're a plumber, why don't you ever have a plunger?

Mario: Thanks a million! You don't know how happy I am to hear that... -sniff-

Luigi: Gee, I have absolutly no idea.

Waluigi: I got nuthin'.

Tyler: Probably genetics, or somthin'... I don't know the human body, so correct me if I'm wrong.

Luigi and Waluigi: We will.

Tyler: Annnnnnnnnnnnnd... finally, the last, but not least, letter comes from **Luigi Rules 512**:

I have EVERYTHING in Charged! Bwaa! Man, it edited out the word f.a.t.a.s.s.

**And Mario, I don't care if they kidnapped you- you've been killing them for years!**

**Oh, and Hammer Bro- Best offensive deke and best skillshot too!**

Oh, and Luigi- Sexiest player ever ('specially when angry) winks.

Mario: Gee, sorry you feel that way. Note the sarcasm.

Koopa: I AM getting a little ticked off about that...

Mario: Woah! Forgot you were here... -laughs sheepishly (no, not like 'baaaa' 'baaaaa')-

Hammer Bro.: Thank you!

Daisy: DON'T YOU **DARE** FLIRT WITH LUIGI! THAT'S **MY** JOB!!!!!!

Ryxlet: Why did I have a feeling that this chapter was going to be short...?

Everyone except Ryxlet: BEACUSE LAST CHAPTER WAS SHORT!!!

Ryxlet: Oh, yeah!

Tyler: See ya!

Narrator: 'Ask the Strikers Characters' was brought to you by the letter C, for Charged, and for the number 11, for this chapter's number.


	12. Two and a Half More

Tyler: Welcome back! 

Ryxlet: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Diddy: He needs medicine! Get him some medicine!!

Ryxlet: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tyler: While Ryxlet gets chased by Diddy, let's continue. -looks over last chapter- Whoops. I think we left out a question.

Bowser: From who?

Tyler: **Iz the Shadow Pirate**. This is the question:

**2. If you're a plumber, why don't you ever have a plunger?  
**

Mario: I'd burn the plunger with my awesome fire abilities!

Tyler: That's self explainitory. Sorry we skipped that one. Our second batch comes from **Luigi Rules 512**:

**I'll flirt with whoever I want, biatch! I WAS HERE BEFORE YOU EVEN EXISTED SO HE'S MIINE!**

**And Mario, go suck an egg.**

**Shy Guy, you are SO adorable (not as much as Luigi, but still adorable)**

**Petey, you are also uber cute! With your jagged fangs and cute little petals...**

Daisy: SHUT UP! I'M ROYALTY AND YOUR NOT!

Mario: No, you suck an egg.

Shy Guy and Petey: Thanks!

Tyler: Next, **Shy Guy 32**:

**Wow, I'm actually kind of surprised everyone hates mario. Not that I can blame them. OWNED!  
Yeah... sorry about that.  
Anyway, this one is for both Wario and Mario. Why do you guys hate each other?  
And this is for DK. I'm not sure if this is true in Charged, but it's true in the first Strikers. Why do you shoot with your hand? Doesn't that break the rules?**

Mario: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Luigi: Chill, Mario. They said sorry.

Mario: I know.

Wario: When we were younger, Mario bullied me! That's why we dislike each other!

DK: When was the last time you saw me walk on my back legs?

Ryxlet: That's true.

Peach: I thought Diddy was chasing you.

Ryxlet: -thinks for a moment- Oh, yeah, he still is. -looks behind himself- AHHHHHHH! -avoids Diddy falling from ceiling-

Diddy: Come back here!

Tyler: That's all for now!


	13. Long Chapter!

Ryxlet: 'Bout time.

Tyler: 'Bout time what?

Ryxlet: 'Bout time we started a new chapter.

Tyler: Oh, right. Heh heh... sorry. I was gone on a holiday, so all of you reviewers out there... _**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Everyone except Tyler: _**HURRY UP!!!!!!**_

Tyler: Okay, okay! First one comes from **sparklestar331**:

-------------------

So...Bowser? Why are you so evil? What exactly is your motivation?

And how come you never seem to give up at trying to steal Peach?

-------------------

Bowser: I'm evil 'cause I was mistreeted when I was younger, and I grew eviler and eviler, so I got my revenge on the people who were mean to me. Just the thought of power and destruction makes me go! Well, because... um... well, uh... uhh... Gee, this sperates the men from the boys... er... Gosh, I... don't really know. OH! I just want to see her! I can't walk in the front door! You make one kidnap, and they kick you out you for life.

Tyler: A lengthy answer. Next, **Shy Guy 32**:

-------------------

Shy Guys ARE amazing. That's why I'm named after one.

Hey Bowser, why do you look different from every other koopa?

Mario, why does eating a flower make you get fire power? And wouldn't it burn your clothing?

Peach, how come you can't escape Bowser whenever he kidnaps you? You can fight, so why can't you get out?

-------------------

Shy Guy: Thank you! I got a fan!

Ryxlet: Almost everyone has at least one fan.

Bowser: Well, I'm older, I've beem working out more, and I'm more handsom than the rest. -camera man crashes through ceiling and starts taking pictures of Bowser-

Camera Man: Oh, that's it! Ah, beautiful! This is getting on the front page!

Petey: -sneaks up behind camera man and eats him whole-

Everyone except Petey: _**GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!**_

Petey: ...What? -shrugs-

Mario: -mysteriously- The fire flowers are a special item that anyone can eat to gain fire powers. They hold the ability to turn the consumer into a flurry of dancing flames.

Tyler: Deep, man.

Ryxlet: That line may sound familiar to you Kingdom Hearts fans.

Mario: I don't burn my clothing 'cause they are fire proof; that's why I'm not butt-naked everytime Bowser breaths fire on me.

Peach: I dunno. I can fight, it's just that... I don't want to.

Everyone except Peach: -falls on ground anime style-

Tyler: Number III comes from **James Birdsong**:

-------------------

-laughs and cheers. In fact dresses up like in cheerleader uniform to cheer for this story-

This is so great. This is neat. Author-san is wonderful neat neat neat. Loveing this story.

Lovin it lovin it rah rah rah. Hope story always so wonderful rah rah rah shoosh bim bah!

-----

Very good very good yay yay yay

-------------------

Tyler and Ryxlet: THANK YE!!!!

Monty Mole: There wasn't any questions...

Tyler: Oh well! Comments are welcome, too, y'know!

Ryxlet: Yeah!

Tyler: Annnnnnnnd... the next two come from **RulerofFire**:

-------------------

BJ, I LOVE YOU! Anywho, my first question is for Boo:In the game, you can phase through everybody and I get that but then you can also get tackled while your still invisible.Why? And BJ, why aren't you wearing your bandana in this game?You always were one.But bandana or not, I STILL LOVE YOU!

-------------------

Bowser Jr.: Alright! Thanks a kajillion!

Daisy: -sighs- There isn't a kajillion number...

Boo: Hmm... Well, I guess 'cause I want to fade into them, but I don't see them coming from behind me, so I don't know when to phase through a tackel.

Bowser Jr.: I think I lost my bandana over at one of the basketball courses. Maybe one of those Final Fantasy characters took it. Why I oughta... -starts rambling on threats-

Tyler: Okay... He's loudly out of comision for a while. So, the next one is from **Koopa 667**:

-------------------

I know I haven't reviewd in a long time but Peach, just beacuse I have Koopa in my name doesn't mean I'm gonna or are married to Bowser...but he is still very sexy!!

Random thought...Are Yoshi and Birdo going out together?

-------------------

Peach: Well, you two SHOULD go out together. I'm sure you'd make a beautiful couple!

Yoshi and Birdo: -holds hands- YES!

Tyler: Number... uh, let's see... seven comes from **Deanna625**:

-------------------

Wow...a lot of people really hate Mario...Mario, what did you do to p.i.s.s. off everyone? Bowser Jr. you are so cute!! Bowser Jr., do you want Peach and Bowser (a.k.a your father) to get married?...love ya Jr.!

-------------------

Mario: I... don't think I did anything wrong...

Bowser: Thank you! Hmm... I thought mama Peach already said yes.

Peach: -from background- I'm calling a divorce!

Bowser: -also from background- Aw, man!

Bowser Jr.: Okaaaaaaaaaay... not anymore... PS: I know who my father is.

Tyler: Good for you! Here's a cookie. -gives cookie-

Bowser Jr.: Alright! -eats cookie-

Wario: Woah! We're on a roll here!

Ryxlet: And you're taking up most of it! Get on a diet! -starts chasing Wario with a fly swatter-

Wario: AHHH! Get back you dimented freak-o! Or I'll fart on you!

Ryxlet: AHHHH! RUN AWAY! -runs away from Wario-

Tyler: Number eight comes from **Cali Fan**:

-------------------

Great fan-fic interview, BTW! Anyway, here's my question to the characters:

"First off, let me say that I love all of you guys (have been since the beginning)!

To Mario/Luigi: How exactly are Wario/Waluigi related to you guys?

To Peach/Daisy: Are you two sisters or just close friends?

THANKS!"

-------------------

Tyler: Thank you! I put my heart and soul into it. Ryxlet on the other hand, not so much.

Ryxlet: Just 'cause I'm a Nobody doesn't mean that I can't work hard on it!

Tyler: True, true...

Mario and Luigi: Cousins.

Peach and Daisy: See answer one line above this one.

Everyone: YOUR WELCOME!

Tyler: This one, from **megabonzai**, reads:

-------------------

alright so sup, first time asking a question so...

bowser did you pick your theme cause its cool

walaugi your mean and cheap in strikers

mario ur mom was a terrorist

luigis theme rocks and luigi are you italian or spanish?

bowsers cool and daisys hawt

untill next time- megabonzai

p.s. yoshi sux

-------------------

Tyler: Yeah, so, 'sup with you?

Bowser: No, my mother picked my name for me, no duh.

Waluigi: Sure, I'm mean, but, c'mon, what'd you expect from the Great Waluigi?!

Mario: Your mom streaks.

Luigi: Thanks, I picked it out myself! I'm italian, but I'm learning another language.

Bowser: Cool! I'm cool!

Daisy: And I'm hawt! Sweet!

Yoshi: P.S. you suck eggs.

Tyler: Okay, less foul mouthing and more answering. This next one's from **princesspeach94**:

-------------------

Bowser will you marry me? You are so cute!

-------------------

Bowser: Well, now that Peach has officially dumped me, I guess I'm open.

Ryxlet: Offically?

Bowser: Yeah. We got a certificate in the mail.

Ryxlet: It's only been about three minuites.

Bowser: I meant e-mail.

Ryxlet: Ah.

Tyler: This one comes from **Iz the Shadow Pirate**:

-------------------

Me again. Waluigi, are the rumors that you like Princess Zelda from the Legend of Zelda Games true? Oh, and Mario. They make steel handled plungers now. You can find them in generic stores on dusty backroads in Kansas. BOWSER'S MADE OF PIE!

-------------------

Waluigi: Whatever you heard is not true. False. Fiction. Make believe. Not real. Imaginary.

Mario: Wow, really? But, I'm not in Kansas right at this particular second, and, who was the last person you saw fighting a giant and dimented turtle with a steel plunger?

Everyone except Bowser: GET HIM!!!!

Bowser: Egad!

Prof. Egad: -bursts through wall in a giant, driving vaccum cleaner- You called?

Tyler: You're payin' for that!

Prof. Egad: Oh my. -fixes wall in less than 0.03 seconds-

Everyone but Prof. Egad: Wooooooooooooooooooooooah...

Prof. Egad: Ta-ta! -breaks down door and speeds off-

Tyler: HEY! I found my lucky quarter!

Ryxlet: Enough money finding and start letter reading!

Tyler: Alright, alright... Next one: **Lowlife**:

-------------------

Well. Its us and we would like to ask some questions... Ya

Shy Guy. What is under that mask of yours?

Luigi/Waluigi. If Mario and Wario were in a everything-goes brawl in a giant arena with audience, hammers, bob-ombs, boss basses, bloopers, flaming bowser statues and more items. Who would win? And why? (P.S. They cant receive help from anyone else)

Peach. What is the shortest and best way to explain your view on those people who wants Peach/Bowser?

Bowser. I heard a rumour that some koopa troopa thieves just looted your castle of everything. Is that true?

-------------------

Shy Guy: Well, I guess I COULD show you all...

Tyler: I always wondered what was under there.

Dry Bones: Yeah, me too.

Shy Guy: Okay, I'll show you. -everyone leans in closer as Shy Guy slowly removes his mask. Suspence-filled music starts playing- Sometimes, in a state of emergency, I wear ANOTHER mask under it.

Everyone but Shy Guy: -falls anime style-

Luigi: Mario.

Waluigi: Wario.

Luigi: Wario?

Waluigi: Mario?

Ryxlet: Ooh ooh ooh! I know! I know! I know!

Tyler: -teacher-style- Yes, Ryxlet!

Ryxlet: Wario would win because he can sufficate people!

Wario: Why you little-!

Ryxlet: RUN! RUN AWAY! -runs from Wario-

Peach: Sick-o.

Bowser: WHAT?!! NO ONE, AND I DO MEAN NO ONE, MESSES WITH THE MIGHTY KING KOOPA!!! -runs out of room and towards his castle-

Tyler: And, finally last:** TheCrazyDude**:

-------------------

Dude, this looks sweet. Well, here goes.

Luigi: Why dont you grow a mullet and start surfing? I think you would get alot more publicity..

Mario: Dont worry about the haters, M-dog! They're just jealous! Anyway, Mario, in those old Mario games, why do you step on an axe thing to make Bowser fall? I mean, wouldn't you get impaled?

Wario: Just a statement, but Wario, you're extremely hilarious in ALL of the games!

Well, that's all.

-------------------

Tyler: I know. It DOES look sweet.

Luigi: 'Cause mullets are scary and surfing isn't my thing. I'd prefer sports like soccer and go-karting.

Mario: Alright! I gotsa fan! About the axe... Gee, I don't know; go ask the producers, it wasn't my idea.

Wario: I am funny, aren't I?! The way I belly-flop, in Charged, at the beginning of a match, now THAT was funny!

Tyler: And that's all for this lengthy, lengthy chapter. See you all in chapter 14!


	14. Last Chapter!

Tyler: -sigh- I am sorry, everyone, but this will be the last chapter. 

Everyone except Tyler: Hooray!

Tyler: Now, there probably be more like this...

Everyone except Tyler: Aww...

Tyler: But, they won't come up for a while.

Everyone except Tyler: Hooray!

Tyler: Then again, I like to lie a lot.

Everyone except Tyler: Aww...

Tyler: But still, this is the last chapter.

Everyone except Tyler: Hooray!

Tyler: Or is it?

Everyone except Tyler: Aww...

Tyler: Yeah, it's the last.

Everyone except Tyler: Hooray!

Tyler: Okay, first question comes from **Koopa667**:

-------------------  
Don't worry Peachy, I would never steal your man Bowser! Anyway...Birdo, what are you? You got that weird open mouth/nose thingy on your face so your not a yoshi or koopa...so what are you? -  
-------------------

Peach: He. Is. Not. My. MAN!!

Birdo: Uhm... I'm not sure what I am... I think I'm a Birdo... y'know, the species. Some kind of dinosaur.

Ryxlet: Yeah, dinos rule!

Tyler: The next one comes from **megabonzai**:

-------------------

sup its megabonzai again,  
hey wario how can you fart so much? its gross.  
heres a question for waluigi,daisy,boo, and drybones, how do you disappear and reapear.  
o and luigi why do you have all of mario's abilities are you copying him or what?

-------------------

ario: I fart a lot because I'm so big! The gas just builds up and up and up, and then it comes out! You should see me when I burp!

Daisy: It's just an ability that we got in the game.

Waluigi: Yeh. Only defence players can pull it off.

Dry Bones: I wish we could do it in real life, though...

Luigi: I copy him 'cuz he's my bro., and bros. always stick out for each other!

Tyler: Well, my bro. doesn't.

Waluigi: Neither does mine.

Tyler: These are coming in loud and clear from **readergirl-290**:

-------------------

Oh fine, don't use my questions in this last chapter. /sarcasm

Seriously though, I love all of ya'll so don't go complaining about people hating/loving someone over me. -cough-BowserxPeachFTW-cough- whoa, that must have gone the wrong way...XD More Questions:  
Mario- How do you handle having so many sequels and being so popular?  
DK- Why did you kidnap Pauline in the original Donkey Kong game?  
BJ- What's with the bandana in the first place? The only time it's really used for something important is when you kidnapped Peach...

-------------------

Tyler: Oops! I... guess I never saw your question(s). So sorry!

Mario: Well... I guess whenever they come out, me and the others are always the first to buy 'em.

Diddy: Yeah! We all have our own Nintendo systems, like GC, DS, GBA, the like.

Bowser: And whenever they come out, like Mario said, we always get 'em first thing!

Ryxlet: Hey, are you guys gonna get that Mario & Sonic game coming out sometime this year?

Luigi: You know it!

DK: I dunno. Maybe 'cuz she stole a banana, or somethin'? It was, what, twenty years ago? I can't remember everything.

Bowser Jr.: I just wore it 'cuz papa told me it looked cool.

Ryxlet: Yeah, it was really cool with that creepy mouth on it.

Bowser Jr.: Yeah, I know!

Ryxlet: Oy...

Tyler: The next one comes from **Luigi Rules 512**:

-------------------  
-sniff- you never answered my Q because it was a page back.  
Anyway, To everyone: have you ever noticed that the flabby and non-human characters don't have necks? Only four slim characters have necks (Luigi, Waluigi, Daisy, Peach.  
Peach, Would you go out with Luigi now that you've dumped Bowser? Please (puppydog eyes?  
Luigi, You should go out with Peach...You two are so cute together!  
P.S. Mario sucks 8411$

-------------------

Tyler: That's ANOTHER one I missed... Look, if I missed any others, I'm terribly sorry!

Everyone: Yeah, we noticed.

Peach: No. Daisy already called dibs.

Luigi: No. Daisy already dibsed me.

Mario: I suck eight four one one dollar sign? That doesn't make any sense...

Ryxlet: It suppose ta say 'balls', ya idiot.

Mario: Oh... -short pause- Hey!

Tyler: Next! **MasterMunchie**:

-------------------  
Good fanfic Tyler and Ryxlet, really humorous, loving it!  
Anyway, Might as well put some questions to the guys 'n' gals 1 - Luigi, Your my usual character in most Mario games, and lots of people say you and Daisy are together, but it's hardly been shown (apart from Daisy's winning cut-scene in Mario Power Tennis), are you keeping it steady or hiding something from us?  
2 - Diddy, Your one of my fave characters, and I was a big fan of your racing game on N64, just wondering if any of them characters will feature in the wonderful world of Mario?  
3 - Petey, I like your music taste! What do you like best, Reggae or Ska? -  
-------------------

Tyler and Ryxlet: Thanks! -lol-

Boo: Why did you 'lol'?

Tyler: Look at the name!

Ryxlet: It reads 'Tyler and Ryxlet'!

Boo: Sooooooo...?

Tyler and Ryxlet: That's the pen name!

Boo: Oh, right! -scoots away slowly-

Luigi: -blushes- Uh...

Daisy: -blushes- Um...

Luigi and Daisy: -looks at each other- Er...

Luigi: -still blushing- Uhm... We're, uh, keepin' it steady.

Daisy: -also still blushing- Umh... Yeah, what, uh, he said.

Everyone except Luigi and Daisy: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...

Diddy: Hmm... I don't know, but I'm hoping.

Petey: -looks confused- Sorry; haven't heard of either of them.

Tyler: ...Which brings us to our next exhibit - I mean, questioner, **James Birdsong**:

-------------------  
Luigi what are your feelings towards Princess Eclair?  
Will there be any other adventures in Waffle Kingdom?  
Wario do own the lost pyrmids of Princess Shoroka now?

-------------------

Luigi: Nothing. I just helped out a princess in need. Not sure.

Wario: Yah. I don't go by 'em much now, though. I COULD sell 'em on EBay... -imaginary lightbulb over head- Ryxlet!

Ryxlet: -salutes- Yessir!

Wario: Lead me to this 'EBay'!

Ryxlet: Yessir! -He and Wario runs out of room-

Tyler: Now, this one comes from **RulerofFire**:

-------------------  
HI BJ, ITS ME AGAIN!  
Anyway, Bowser, how do you feel about tackling your own son in Charged? I mean, your like, 10x's bigger than BJ and you have those metal claws and spikes...I think that's child abuse.

-------------------

Bowser: It was terrible! I had to go yell at the producer! It was so hurtful on the inside that it made me rembmer the time I kidnapped Daisy! -short pasue- **THE PAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Tyler: Okay... Next: **Iz the Shadow Pirate**:

-------------------

Hi. Hey Birdo, why do you shoot eggs out of your nose? Wouldn't they come from.. erm... eh... you know. Mario, why is your hair brown when your moustache- -moustachemoustachemustache- is black? Oh, and some masked man just made off with Wario's go-karty thing. ALL OF YOU AWESOME PEOPLES DESERVE MUFFINS!  
-gives muffins-

-------------------

Everyone: HIIII!!!

Birdo: 'Cause I don't have... erm... eh... you know.

Mario: Genetics: Mom had a black moustache and Dad had brown hair.

Tyler: I think you, uh, got that backwards, Champ.

Mario: -looks over what he just said- No I don't. Mom had a moustache.

Wario: Yikes. ACK! MY GO-KART THINGY! WHY I OUGHTA -says words meant for M fiction-

Hammer Bro.: Woah! Easy big boy!

Koopa: Don't break a blood vessel!

Wario: I'm gonna show 'em what happens when they mess with the Great Wario! A.K.A., The Purple Wind!

Ryxlet -quietly- More like Purple Back Wind.

Toad: I thought you guys were out on EBay.

Ryxlet: Oh yeah... -short pause- WE SOLD THEM THERE PYRAMIDS!

Monty Mole: How much didja get for 'em?!

Wario: Three coins! ...I mean, three thousand coins! -laughs nervously-

Everyone: MUFFINS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tyler: Next one is from **Killer Raptor**:

-------------------

First, I wanna say this: Boo, you are my favorite character of all time! And Daisy is hot.  
Boo, why did you change your old laugh? Before it was chimish, but now it is high pitched.  
Daisy, have you ever been pantsed? (Or should say shortsed)  
Petey, why do you have a summer theme? It totally rocks by the way.

-------------------

Boo: I'm adored by everyone!

Luigi: You still creep me out!

Boo: ...Okay, not everyone.

Dasiy: 'Nother fan!

Boo: I guess the game developers were either bored with the old laugh, or just plain creeped out about it.

Luigi: Like me!

Dasiy: Probably not, 'cuz I don't know what that means.

Petey: Summer theme means flowers and plants, and I'm a walkin', talkin' Piranha Plant!

Diddy: Last time I checked, Tyler gave you a translator.

Petey: Yeah, but I accidenlty swallowed it. Last time I saw it, it was brown. And in the toilet.

Peach, Daisy, and Birdo: EWWW!!!!

Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wario, and Waluigi: COOOOOOOOOOOOL!

Tyler: Yeah... So, this is a question from **Lowlife**:

-------------------

Hallo. Its me again. And got yet other questions

Shy Guy. Why would Luigi be scared of a shy guy having another mask? I mean in Power Tennis when the shy guy wins his mask falls off and Luigi looks scared! Can you explain it?

Bowser. Turns out that the rumour wasnt true! It was popple who looted your castle! Oh and are you gonna let the koopalings come back?

Wario & Waluigi. Are you two ever going to appear in a Wario & Waluigi RPG game? If so. How would your stats be?

Hammer Bro. Have you EVER been chased down by kritters for hammering them with hammers? P.S. You rock!

Bowser Junior. Is the rumour that you are made entirely out of spaghetti true?

To everyone. What is the most idiotic thing you would do for 500.0.0 Gold Coins?

-------------------

Tyler: Woah, big one.

Shy Guy: Well, the mask could scare a Boo. Watch. -walks over to Boo; removes mask-

Boo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -faints-

Ryxlet: But, it wasn't scary when you showed it to us earlyier.

Shy Guy: That's 'cuz it was in friendly mode.

Bowser: POPPLE?! THAT GUY ACTED AS IF HE WAS MY TEACHER!! -storms out of room; comes back in- Oh, and I'll try. -walks out of room-

Waluigi: Hopefully!

Wario: Yeah! My stats would be like, '100,000 attack, 100,000 defense', and Waluigi's would be, like, '0.1 attack, and 0.2 defense'.

Waluigi: -annoyed- It's amazing that we're brothers.

Hammer Bro.: Pleanty of times! i had to go to the Shell Waxer to get my shell fixed up! Not to mention I had to go buy tons of new hammers!

Bowser Jr.: I'm made of spaghetti!? -starts bawling-

Mario: I'd buy a meatball the size of Mount Everest!

Luigi: I'd buy a brand new, not haunted, and never will be, mansion!

Peach: I'd buy out this room and sell it!

Daisy: I'd buy a swimming pool that covers all of Sarasaland!

Wario: I'd buy a member ship at the all you can eat club!

Waluigi: I'd put Wario on Weight Watchers!

DK: I'd buy a Golden Banana!

Diddy: I'd buy out DK Island!

Yoshi: I'd buy Yoshi's Island!

Bowser: I'd buy Princess Peach!

Bowser Jr.: I'd buy a new bandana!

Petey: I'd buy a new toilet!

Hammer Bro.: I'd buy a new hammer!

Toad: I'd buy a pair of legs!

Boo: I'd buy some fingers!

Birdo: I'd buy some nail polish!

Monty Mole: I'd buy a shovel!

Koopa: I'd buy out Bowser's Catle!

Dry Bones: I'd buy some skin!

Tyler: I'd buy Super Smash Bros. Brawl!

Ryxlet: I'd buy Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games!

Tyler: HOLY CRUD!! That's a long reply! Okay, next one comes from **General-Beatrix666**:

-------------------

Aww this is a cute fic. O! I have a question for Daisy! Daisy, have you ever considered going out with Waluigi? I mean, come on! He's obviously the more attractive one. Plus, villains are hot. Actually, if not, I could take him off your hands... wink wink

And for Waluigi, you're a cutie-pie, and you need your own game.

-------------------

Daisy: -jaw hits floor- WHY WOULD I GO OUT WITH **HIM**!? He's not attractive! He's not hot! And, yes, take him! -throws Waluigi at camera-

Waluigi: Yay! I'm cute! And yes, I need a game!

Tyler: Wow, Daisy's furious. Next! **PrincessPeachandDaisy**:

-------------------

HI it me PrincessPeachandDaisy, and I have a ? 4 Mario,  
How would you feel if someone rather than you went ahead and save peach.  
Bowser/ who would you kidnap if peach was dead.  
Peach/ What would you do with your life if you never met Mario and Luigi.  
Daisy/at first you had long hair and being a girly girl now you have shorter hair and being tomboyish, what made you change? THANK YOU! PEACH AND DAISY ROCKS!

-------------------

Mario: I wouldn't mind. It'd be nice to just stay in bed all day.

Bowser: No idea.

Peach: I'd probably wouldn't do anything, 'cuz Bowser would've probably made me marry him!

Daisy: Well... I just felt like I needed a change in my life, so that's what I did!

Peach and Daisy: Thank you!

Tyler: FINALLY! All done! Not just with the chapter, but the story, too!

Ryxlet: Please don't send in any more questions! We're done with this story, locking it, and throwing away the key! Well, not the last two parts...

Everyone: SEE YOU ALL SOME OTHER TIME!!!

**--FIN--**


End file.
